


En el espacio

by manuelianni7



Series: Escrinoviembre (Aurora e Ianni) [20]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Beached Things (Death Stranding), Death Stranding Spoilers, End of the World, F/M, beach
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuelianni7/pseuds/manuelianni7
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges & Amelie Strand
Series: Escrinoviembre (Aurora e Ianni) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002024





	En el espacio

—Todo lo que ves aquí es lo que me ha sido encargado, Sam. No puedo más que seguir aquí varada, de pie, contemplando el horizonte, observando cómo, poco a poco, el gris de esta playa va tornándose, poco a poco, en los colores de una puesta de sol. Una puesta de sol que busca unirse eternamente a toda esta tierra, a todo este mar; limpiar, al fin, nuestro planeta de su mayor virus: nosotros. Vosotros. Ser un ente de extinción es lo que tiene. Estoy destinada a ser la última testigo de la humanidad. ¿Quién me dará a mí la mano y me acompañará en este amargo y necesario final?

Sam notaba cómo las lágrimas le recorrían las mejillas, pero no era capaz de discernir si estaban provocadas por los altos niveles de quiralio concentrados en el horizonte, que llegaban con la suave brisa del mar, o si, por el contrario, todo aquel discurso de Amelie le estaba calando tan hondo que había empujado a sus lágrimas a ver, por última vez, algo de luz. Estático y rígido, intentó mover su mano para acercarse al rostro de Amelie, para mostrarle que todavía había esperanzas. Que todavía podían estar unidos, que la humanidad aún guardaba un atisbo de bondad en ella. En un lugar recóndito, pero ahí estaba.

—Sam… yo… Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Pero es lo que tengo que hacer.

En ese momento, lo que antes parecía un mero sol, de repente, se había acercado muchísimo a la línea del horizonte. Parecía una gran bola de fuego dispuesta a consumirlo todo. Fue entonces cuando Sam logró moverse y acercarse a Amelie, pero en lugar de darle la mano, le dio un abrazo. Un abrazo que representó a la humanidad entera aferrándose al atisbo de bondad.


End file.
